Ghost In The shell: Mallet Island
by Doktor Devious
Summary: This is something I posted, took down and re-post because A-A friend of mine didn't read it and B-I wanted the OC in this story to go through a Tour de Hell. Lydia, the OC in question, goes to Mallet Island to investigate and, if possible, destroy the Hell Gate. Mission 1 pt. 01 up. Pt. 02 in progress.
1. Prologue, Briefing

Author's note: If you don't like it then click the back button. All I'm going to say. Set in third-person view.

Disclaimer (which will remain here): I do not own Devil May Cry, it belongs to Capcom and Ninja Theory, nor do I own Ghost in the Shell, created by Masamune Shiro. Anyway, on with the story.

(Harrier jet: Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean. 8:30am)

"Seven minutes to drop-off. Secure your gear." Major Motoko Kusanagi said to the blue-eyed cyborg across from her, who was already in the process of securing said gear "Nervous?" Batou asked, earning a glare from said blue-eyed girl who went back to securing her gear "Guess not." he said, hiding a shudder. Her eyes are so unsettling. Especially in dim light. Why was she in no mood for bullshit? Right now her mind is focused on the briefing she attended prior to her flight.

(Flashback)

(Conference Room: Section 9 HQ. Niihama. 7:05am.)

"_I'm sure you know why I called you here?" Chief Aramaki, known to most as 'Old Ape', asked as he picked up a remote "Y...yes, sir." the other occupant, a female, said "I am." "Your mission is to investigate a series of supernatural and paranormal events that have been occurring there for the past few days. We believe someone may be attempting to create and open a portal that links our world" he paused, for whichever reason the other occupant could not fathom, until he took a breath "to the demon world."_

_This caused the other occupant to visibly tense up "Permission to speak, sir?" Aramaki nodded, issuing a low grunt as he did so before saying "Granted." the other occupant rose to her full height, leaned on the table and took a breath "While you were explaining my mission, I did some digging." she looked up at the Chief, who said "Continue." "Wasn't there a group of soldiers sent there, on this exact same mission?" she asked "Indeed there was. Should you run out of ammunition, see if they left a cache somewhere on the island." "And if they did not leave one?" the woman asked_

"_Find another weapon." was Aramaki's answer "In that case I will bring my Katana." the other occupant said "For what reason?" Aramaki asked "I'll be facing down a horde of demons, sir; I require a different means of defending myself if I run out of ammunition." The other occupant said "Good point, Lydia." Aramaki said before clearing his throat "Right. Back to business." he presses a button on the remote and the slideshow stops, revealing only one photo, the castle itself. Despite the age it seems to be in perfect condition. "I bet the inside looks like a tornado hit it." Lydia, the woman currently being briefed on her mission, said as she studied the photo._

_Aramaki pushed a button on the remote, showing a blank ocean, apparently where the island once was. "As you can probably imagine, the island moves from one location to the next." he paused to take a breath, "Here one day, at another location the next." "So how will I get there?" Lydia asked "There is a jet at the airport, ready to leave as soon as you're on board. From there, you will be taken to the island." Aramaki paused when Lydia held a hand up "I don't see an air strip. Looks like I'll have to jump." she said. Aramaki nodded "We'll fly low, over the castle and drop you onto the island. Whether you use a parachute, or not, is up to you." he finished with a chuckle "Knowing me I might not use one what with my skeleton being reinforced to the point of being nigh unbreakable." Lydia said chuckling as the words came out._

"_True, but make sure your gear is secure before you jump. Don't want to end up one magazine short." were his last words before his silent confirmation that the briefing was over. Lydia stood up straight, popped a salute to Aramaki and walked out the door. When she was far enough away she broke into a sprint, heading for the armoury to get her equipment. Particularly the harness from which said equipment hangs._

End notes: Let us have of a rundown on said equipment, shall we?

One Jackal. (39cm. 16 kg. and uses 13mm. shells with explosive tips. No silencer on account of the caliber of the gun. Attempts to manufacture, and mount one, were blown, literally, to smithereens.)

One High Frequency Katana. (A retractable Katana with a blade that vibrates at the right frequency to cut through (almost) anything like a hot knife through butter. The edge opposite the cutting edge functions akin to a Tazer. 10,000 volts for anyone on the opposite end of the blade.)

One Desert Eagle 357. (Nothing special about this particular handgun except for the extended clip, mounted LED flashlight and built-in silencer.)

One Combat Knife. (The name says it all. A blade designed for quick, silent and, on occasion, messy kills.)

Ammunition for said handguns. (13mm. shells for the Jackal and 44 caliber bullets for the Desert Eagle.)

Synthetic food. (In case you don't get it, she is a cyborg. The synthetic food keeps her up and running. Literally. Keeps her body's internal power cell charged.)

Yeah. Not a good prologue, eh?


	2. Mission 1 pt 01

Mission 1: Curse of the Bloody Puppets. Open the Cursed Door.

Author's Note: I know it's impossible for a person in a prosthetic body to have an adrenaline rush. I know it's futile to have said rush but it's the thought that counts. Also, I'm using a Devil May Cry walkthrough to help me write this. ( Devil_May_Cry_-_PS2/Walkthrough) I never played the game so I don't know where the doors in the foyer are located EXACTLY. I have seen youtube walkthroughs but I can't remember where the doors are located from those either on acount of the players who made said walkthroughs don't slow down. I know I could have paused the videos but, knowing me, I still wouldn't be able to note the locations of the doors. Sorry for the long note.

_[Communicator]_

{Demonic voice such as Alastor, Ifrit and Sparda(Sword)'s voices}

"Spoken"

"**Booming voice"**

'_Thought'_

(Harrier: Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean. 8:33am.)

"Four minutes to drop-off. Stand at the door." Major Kusanagi said as she pointed to a spot in front of the bay door. Lydia stood and walked to the aforementioned spot. "Two minutes to drop-off. Opening bay doors." the Major said as she hit a button on a console to her left. As the bay doors opened, Lydia stepped to the edge and took her retractable Katana, which was nothing more than a hilt when retracted, and put it between her teeth. "Good luck and Godspeed." Motoko said while giving Lydia, who jumped with an excited squeel, a thumbs-up.

_[I still wish I had an adrenal gland but people don't always get what they wish for.]_ Lydia said, via internal communicator, as she began her freefall. Seconds later she heard the familiar laughter of Ishikawa _[But you might not need said adrenal gland with half the stunts you pull on a daily basis.]_ which elicited a chuckle from the cyborg in question _[True but to actually FEEL the adrenaline, not imagine it, would be a great thing for me.]_ was her next response before asking _[So, Ishikawa, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice?]_ with a touch of sarcasm. Ishikawa also had a tendency to get on her nerves. But she liked him. All field agents like him. He keeps them well informed. That and he has no cybernetic enhancements. Lydia on the other hand...had no choice but to accept the body.

The clacking of keys on a keyboard was heard for a brief moment as Section 9's oldest field operative looked up the satellite imagery of Mallet Island _[Well, for one thing, the supernatural and paranormal phenomena that's been occurring on the island.]_ _[Like what?] [Such as crops growing out of season and, apparently, the warping of the Cathedral.] [I guess stuff like that's been happening since feudal times.] [You got that right, Lyd. At least that's all according to legend.] [Wait, you mean to tell me that I may or may not see my favorite winter fruits, which I can only LOOK at, grow in the summer?]_ Lydia said the last part as she oriented herself to land on her feet, making a small crater on impact.

_[Yeah. You might. But it's been dormant for a long time, now. You might not see so much as a weed growing on the island.]_ Ishikawa answered _[Nice landing, by the way. Batou gives you a 7.5, the Major gives you a 9.8 with a suggestion that you work on your form, the Chief gives you a perfect 10 for the dive but a 7 for the landing. You didn't exactly stick it.]_ he added the last part with a chuckle

After dodging a collapsing sandstone arch she raised her Desert Eagle. After a sweep of the area she lowered the gun but was ready to raise it in a heartbeat. Halfway up the path she noticed a side path where she found a Yellow Orb "Strange yellow stone, I know not what your purpose is, but..." she paused, "...something tells me I'm going to need you." while putting the Orb into an empty pouch on her harness and responds to Ishikawa's score with _[What do you give me?]_ _[Perfect 10 for the dive and a 9.5 for the landing. Nice crater.]_ Ishikawa said the last part with a chuckle _[Very funny..]_ Lyd stated _'Congradulations! You used zero percent snark in your compliment. Or maybe you did and no one noticed.'_ she thought to herself as she jumped onto a ledge.

_[You guys seeing what I'm seeing?]_ she asked via coms _[Ishikawa's got you on satelite.]_ Major Kusanagi answered_ [You gonna go towards the light?]_ Batou joked _[Major? Can you remind me to smack Batou over the head with his own exercise equipment when I get back to Niihama? I might forget.]_ Lydia asked, earning a chuckle from everyone except Batou, who growled _[If you want, I can do it for you.]_ Motoko suggested _[Nah. It wouldn't be the same.]_ Lydia countered as she picked up the Blue Orb Fragment, dusted it off and slipped it into the same pouch as the Yellow Orb.

_[Commencing radio silence until the end of my mission.]_ was the last thing she said before switching her built-in communicator off as she dropped down from the ledge and continued toward the castle _[Affirmative. Good luck.]_ is what Motoko would have said if Lyd hadn't already severed the connection. When Lydia got to the castle's front doors, she tried to pull them open, no luck. Not wanting to try cutting it open, medieval architecture is sturdy stuff, she opted to find an alternate entrance, which came in the form of a hole in the wall.

Shrugging, even adding a "It'll have to do.", she squeezed through the hole, Desert Eagle first and gaped at the castle foyer, catching her Katana as it fell from it's position betwixt her teeth. For a structure that's been standing since feudal times, it's clearly seen better days. The stairs leading to the second floor were destroyed, bronze statues were heavily tarnished and a few tapestries were either covered in layers of dust, hanging by a, as in one, nail, on the floor or tattered to the point of just being the bar from which they hung "What the frak[1] happened here." she asked, still gaping at her surroundings.

Her gaping was brought to a grinding halt as her ice-blue optics landed on a Red Orb roughly the size of her head "I wonder what that is." she said as she walked up to it, ready to pick it up with her left hand. She was unable to pick up the orb as it flew up and disappeared into the left vambrace[2] on her suit. "What the hell?" she asked, flabbergasted at what just happened. "The orb disappeared." she said, "The frakking orb just disappeared." she looked into the pouch she put the Yellow Orb and Blue Orb Fragment and they, too, had disappeared. "Okay, Lydia, don't lose your head over this." she told herself, "They're obviously made of magic and are disappearing into you, to be used some time in the future." she continued, "Yeah. That's probably why they dieappeared." she added with a chuckle.

After her bit of near insanity[3] she continued pickinng up the orbs, using her parkour skillz[4] to get to the orbs on the third floor, even jumped into a cage to find a second blue Orb Fragment. Deciding to relieve a bit of stress from Batou, she decided to smash the suits of armor and was rewarded with more Red Orbs "Damn. They hide these things everywhere, don't they?" she asked no one in particular as the Orbs flew into her left vambrace. She looked at it and found that, on closer inspection, the orbs went into her... "So this must be where the Red Orbs are going." she deduced, looking at the pendant[5] tied round her left wrist[6] and focused on collecting more Red Orbs.

Next she noticed 2 doors. The first door was near the corner and it was glowing red with demonic faces swirling on it's surface. She decided not to go near it until she checked the second door, which was locked. Fuming, she went to the first door and tried it but upon touching it, a hand grabbed her and, rather forcefully, pulled 45 Red Orbs from her and tossed her aside before shattering. "Well! THAT was rude." Lydia stated as she got to her feet and noticed the door "YES!" she shouted, pumping her fist as she said the word, not caring about what had just occurred.

She pulled the handle with all her cybernetically enhanced strength and, to her surprise, the door came open rather easily, causing her to fall on her butt. "Why'd I switch my receptors on after the landing?" she winced as she got up, rubbing her sore backside slightly and walking through the door, which closed on it's own the second she passed through "O…kay?" she awkwardly stated before noticing another Blue Orb Fragment behind some suits of armor, which she moved out of the way before picking up said fragment. She climbed up a flight of stairs and found "Puppets?" she asked upon seeing them.

Indeed they were puppets. Marionettes dressed in various forms, and colours, of the Jester outfit. Some had masks, others had half masks and the ones that didn't have masks looked like their face had decayed away from years of just sitting here. In this room. No tarp. Lydia almost tripped but managed to right herself by putting a hand on the overturned cabinet. She unconsciously looked up and spied where said cabinet came from "Elevator going up." she joked to no one in particular as she jumped through the hole, grabbing onto a wooden beam, from which she hung as she scanned the area, turning her arm so she herself could turn around.

Once her scan was complete she swung from the beam and landed neatly next to a marionette that was holding a Rusty Key. "Curiouser and curiouser..." she said as she examined the key. Not sure what to do with it she slipped it into the pouch she, until recently, used to hold the Yellow Orb and blue Orb Fragment and started for the hole in the floor until a pair of knives zipped past her head. She glanced at the Marionette, now in a post-throwing position, as it straightened and produced more knives.

Lydia, deeming the creature hostile in her Dradis[7], raised her Katana, the blade extending when she pressed a button on the hilt and proceeded to methodically disassemble the marionette, surprised to find that, with every blow she delivered, blood leaked from the wounds. She made a mental note to call the local psychiatric hospital in Niihama and make an appointment. Once she was done with the first, the two downnstairs were beying for her white blood. _'Why not oblige them?'_ she thought as she retracted the Katana's blade, put the hilt between her teeth once more. She leapt onto the cabinet on the floor below.

(a/n: Hellsing reference. Alucard pulling his gun out and leveling it at whatever he was going to shoot at was ALWAYS awesome. Nay! It's EPIC!)

The flow of time seemed to slow as she reached for the Jackal and, slowly, pulled it from it's holster on her lower back, whipping it up because of the weight and leveling it on the first of the two remaining Marionettes. A click was heard as she pulled the trigger and the inner workings of the gun came to life and the firing pin struck the 13mm cartridge, ejectinng the bullet in a plume of white smoke. The bullet cut through the air like a hot knife through wax before hitting it's mark. The first Marionette's head, which caused it to explode when the bullet hit.

She then aimed the Jackal at the second one, which tried to run but got gunned down by 4 more shots. Lydia ejected the empty magazine, catching it before it fell onto the cabinet. She had a tendency to save her empty magazines. She pocketed the empty magazine, opting to fill it later since she had brought 3 boxes of ammunition for her Desert Eagle and 5 for the Jackal. She should've brought more Jackal rounds because, if her suspicions were correct, these three wee a taste of what was to come. Ramming a fresh magazine into the gun, she proceeded the way she came and tried the key on the locked door to find, to her increasing surprise, that the key fit the lock. She carefully turned it to unlock the door only to have it break upon doing so.

The door unlocked but the key snapped cleanly in half[8]. She pulled the door open and walked through to find a closed hanger with a biplane on a frame. "I guess this plane was up for maintenance." she murmered as she climbed onto the left wing and grabbed the Blue Orb Fragment that rested near it's tip only to have the other three join it to combine, with a flash of blue-white light, into an orb with a face. "Are you screaming at me?" was what Lydia would have asked if the orb hadn't flown into her chest with enough force to knock her off the wing. "Well." she said as she got up, "THAT was strange." she then went to the door at the far end of the hanger and, upon touching the handle, heard a voice in her head. "Until my seventeen masters are gone, your path will remain barred." which made her hold her head for a few seconds.

Sighing, she inspected every inch of the hanger until she found a circle embedded in the wall of an alcove, which she punched once just to see what would happen. A rune lit up. She hit it again and a second one lit up. She casually placed her left hand at the center of the circle and continued punching the wall, hitting the same spot, until all the runes lit up and the small platform behind her began to lower and, much to her chagrin, almost made her fall off the resulting ledge, which she caught with her left hand. "You jumped out of a plane and survived, it's not like you'll die from falling to the bottom of an elevator shaft." and with that she let go.

End notes: I decided to leave you with a cliff hanger. Until next chapter!

[1]Frak: A sanitized version of the word "Fuck" and MY choice of an F-bomb.

[2]vambrace: Think of it as my version of those shields used by the Jackals in the Halo series. It'll be used in later chapters.

[3]near insanity: Like me, Lydia is a bit touched in the head.

[4]skillz: A dumb joke on my part. I don't care if you don't find that one funny.

[5]pendant: It's in the shape of a cone. It's actual appearance is like that of a tornado. The materials that made it are silver and sapphire. An oval shaped piece of sapphire is in the center of the silver tornado, near the small ring that connects it to a thin, decorative silver cord.

[6]wrist: She doesn't wear it round her neck. She prefers it tied to one of her wrists.

[7]Dradis: Battlestar Galactica style radar.

[8]Maybe that's how Dante loses the keys when he uses them? Food for thought.

( watch?v=HfxN25bM-2I) I was looking for a song to play while Lydia was skydiving from the harrier and I thought of this one. Lynch's Mood from the Devil May Cry Anime. I still think the crater was awesome. Her body WAS designed for that sort of thing.


	3. Notice(Random convo, too)

Dok: I thought I should include this. I have not abandoned Mallet Island. Job hunting is taking up my entire schedule so I won't have time to write anything, except this sign. If anyone else adds Mallet Island to their fave list, please read this first. To the one guy who faved this fic, don't worry. I am still planning ways to put the cyborg, Lydia, through Hell.

Lydia: Nani?! Anata wa shinkokuna koto wa dekimasen!(WHAT?! You can't be serious!)

Dok: (to Lydia)I am serious. (to the reader)I'm also writing other fanfics that may take longer than Mallet Island. Like Castlevania: Requiem of Madness and Walmart Shenanigans.

Lydia: Sukunakutomo watashi wa sono FIC no tsuāde jigoku ni ikanaide..(At least I don't go on a Tour de Hell in THAT fic..)

Dok: Would you stop lapsing into your native tongue? The readers can't understand you.

Lydia: Anata wa tadashii, jimaku o irete iru?(You ARE putting subtitles, right?)

Dok: Indeed I am.*a TV remote bounces off my head*Thanks, Soren. Like I needed that as a reminder…

Soren: Wank-ah…*storms off*

Dok: Oh great. One of my Ocs hates me now. Vunderbar… By the way, I know my pen name, Doktor Devious, is a name associated with a cheesy supervillain but, to me, it stuck.

Lydia: Mochiron, sore wa yasuppoidesu…(Of course it's cheesy…)

Dok: (as Professor Peabody)Quiet, you.

Lydia: I'm not Sherman…

Dok: It was a bit of fun. Anyway. Like I said. I am currently looking for a job and it is taking up almost all of my time for fanfiction. When I find one I will try to incorporate Fanfiction into my schedule once more. Until then... Auf Wiedersehen!

Lydia: Sayonara, cockbites!

Dok: Lydia!*transmission is cut*


End file.
